Mammy's Mummy
Plot Symptoms Christmas is a time for rest and relaxation - except in the Brown household! Agnes is worried about Rory, who is undergoing plastic surgery. What will he look like when the bandages finally come off? Cathy has a new date with a handsome man she met on the internet, but Agnes is worried about whether he will measure up in real life. Meanwhile, Grandad thinks the house is haunted... Buster has delivered Agnes a magical new Christmas tree, which he got at a clearance sale. It's coin-operated, although Buster has said not to put any coins into it. Will Agnes be able to resist temptation? Full Plot Agnes is convinced that Buster got her tree in a closing down sale. Agnes presses the button to see it spin but Buster told her that no coins are to be inserted into the button. Agnes finds a dirty diaper bag and waves in Grandad's face. Grandad isn't showering. Agnes has cleaned the house four times to keep her mind away from Rory undergoing plastic surgery. Winnie calls round to ask if there is any news of Rory but there's none. Grandad is now convinced the house is haunted after watching a horror movie. Bono is dressed as an elf for Dermot & Buster's grotto. Dermot announces there's going to be a radio advert for the grotto. Betty isn't happy with Bono working at the grotto. Dino arrives home to deliver the news of Rory. Cathy heads back with Dino to the hospital and shows Agnes a photo of her date. Agnes shows Winnie the tree and she's tempted to put a coin in the button. Father Damien arrives, in his gym uniform, to ask what time Trevor's flight is due to land. After showing what he done at the gym, Agnes slaps Father Damien and is almost sick. Agnes makes soup for Rory as he is required to be on a liquid diet for twenty-four hours. Rory is home and Agnes gets him comfortable on the sofa. Agnes serves the soup but the doorbell rings but there's nobody there. Winnie tries to feed Rory the soup but accidentally pours it into his eye. The doorbell rings again, this time it's Jake, Cathy's date. Agnes serves Jake a cup of tea but he doesn't ask for sugar se he gets it himself. Jake is half the height of Cathy. Agnes tries to keep Cathy distracted but it fails. Jake meets Cathy for the first time but her height and she's not impressed because of his height. Cathy tries desperately for Agnes to help her get out out of her date but she doesn't co-operate. Agnes meets Winnie at Foley's to talk about Jake. Barbara tells Rory of when the bandages covering his face are due to come off. Barbara then asks Father Damien if plastic surgery is a sin but he has no idea. Dermot pays Mark for his maintenance job at the grotto but Betty takes the money away. Maria informs everyone that the car wash has closed down and is convinced that Buster may be involved. Sharon meets Jake and is immediately drawn to him. Dr Flynn and Maria are ready to cut the bandages off Rory and as well as his face, his voice has changed as well. Betty doesn't notice any difference. Rory turns to reveal his new look to Agnes and she thinks he's turned into a total stranger. Cathy, Maria and Betty begin to badmouth Jake because of his height. Dermot and Buster see Rory for the first time following his plastic surgery. Jake calls round to see if he left his bag behind. Dermot and Buster meet Jake and asks him to take the job of the elf at the grotto. Sharon, tried and covered in makeup, after having a one night stand with Jake, calls round to see where he is. Cathy realizes Jake's cheated on her. Rory tries to insert a coin into the tree button. Rory feels hurt by Agnes' recent behavior towards him. Agnes inserts a coin into the button and tree goes erotic. Bubbles fly around and soap squirts from overhead. After the tree stops, Grandad thinks Agnes is a ghost and knocks her out by hitting her over the head with a plate. Agnes is convinced there's something not right about Rory. Agnes fires questions at him and he's able to answer them instantly. Agnes is still convinced her son is still a stranger but what Rory says changes her mind. Category:Christmas specials Category:Christmas Specials